Falling Down
by Uinen Rune Tinuviel
Summary: When Koushiro keeps on falling down, who will be there to save him? ::Chapter 3 uploaded::
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me. I own the character Sarah though.  
Authors Notes: I am writing this fic about Koushiro and a friend that helps him when he's down. I'm dedicating this to my friend. She likes Koushiro, he's her faviorite character. Taichi & Yamato are 17 and Koushiro & Sarah are 16.  
  
Falling Down  
  
  
Koushiro was walking home from school one stormy day. He was getting his uniform all wet because he didn't think he needed his jacket this morning. He wasn't watching where he was going so he steped in a puddle and sliped. After a few microseconds he was flat on his back. He stayed down in the mud because, he reasoned, he wasn't going to get any dirter. He let out a long sigh. All of a sudden Sarah came up behind Koushiro and looked over him.  
"Oi `Shiro."  
Koushrio looked up at Sarah's figure loomming over him. She was blocking some of the rain that was being dumped upon anyone unlikey enough to be caught in this shower. Sarah had a wide grin plastered across her face. Koushiro smirked a little despite the weather and his current condition.  
"Oi Sarah. What's up?"  
Sarah offered out a hand to the muddy boy.  
"Me," she laughed. "And you're down. So take my hand and I'll help you up."  
Koushiro took one look at Sarah's sinester smile and raised his eyebrows.  
'Yea like she thinks I'm that stupid to fall for that old joke.' Koushiro thought to himself.  
He had a plan that would make Sarah take a little bath, mud bath that is. Since Koushiro was already full of it he didn't mind being covered in mud once again, for the sake of their friendship.  
So, Koushiro put on his best inocent face and took Sarah's hand. Sarah started halling him up out of the mud. Suddenly Koushiro yanked on Sarah's arm and pulled her down in the mud almost on top of him. Koushiro laughed.  
"`Shiro dude what in the hell was that for?!" Sarah roared.  
Sarah had mud covering her from head to toe and it was dripping off of her hair. Koushiro just couldn't stop laughing.  
"Man, ha ha, gomen-nesai Sarah, ha ha, that was just too funny!"  
As Koushrio dubbled over in laughter, the rain stoped and Sarah started to laugh too.  
After they had their laugh they both got up and started walking for Sarah's house because it was closer.  
On the way there they were talking about nothing in particual when the subject of love came up.  
"So little dude-" Sarah began.  
"I'm not that short anymore." Koushiro cut in.  
"-Yeah whatever. So as I was saying, who do you have a crush on? Or are you incapible of falling in love?" Sarah teased.  
Koushiro turned bright red. He couldn't tell Sarah who he liked. Even though she was his best friend. He didn't want to really talk about it so he muttered something incorihensiable and took off towards his own apartment.  
Sarah stared after him wondering what was up with him. But she didn't really understand so she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking again. She whistled while she walked and people started staring at her.  
'Man it's like they've never seen a girl drenched in mud and water before.'  
  
When Koushiro got home his mother took a fit. Finally she told him to get out of his dirty clothes and into the shower. He did just that. After he was all clean he went to his room. He kept the wet towel around his waist and laied down on his back on his bed.  
'I shouldn't have run away from Sarah. She only asked me a question. I am such a baka! But then again how could I tell her that I liked her. Well, I could of lied I sopose but that probley wouldn't be the best habit to get into. Lying to your best friend huh. I should of just told her that I loved her and got it over with. Man maybe if I did, she would tell me that she loved me too! Or maybe she'd just scream at me and tell me I was gross and sick and then she'd never be my friend again. Oh god I know that I'll never know unless she tells me. And for that to happen I have to tell her that I love her. God all this is so god damm frustrating!'  
Koushiro turned over on his side facing the wall. The phone suddenly rang. He could hear his mom talking into the phone.  
"Koushiro hunny, someone wants to talk to you on the phone!"  
Koushiro sat up and yelled out, "I'll get it in my room!"  
'I hope it's not Sarah.'  
He got up and waddled over to the phone.  
"Mom, I got it!" He called out.  
He heard a click.  
"Moshi moshi Koushiro speaking."  
"Oi `Shiro, it's me Taichi. Watcha doing?"  
'Thank god it's only Tai'  
"Nothing much. What about you Tai?"  
"Nill here too. I was just talking to Sarah and she's worried about you. She said you ran off earlier on today. What's wrong?"  
Koushiro could here the concern in Taichi's voice. He could feel his own face getting red. Oh well he knew Sarah told Tai everything. They were friends too ya know. He might as well tell Tai everything too.  
"Well," Koushiro stated, "I was-"  
'Most likey Sarah already told him all that.'  
"Yeah go on...continue."  
"Alright well we were walking to Sarah's house cuz it's closer and we were talking about stuff and then she asked me who I had a crush on. I couldn't tell her so I ran away."  
There was a slience for a few minutes then Taichi spoke up.  
"So who do you like then? I have a faint idea but I'm not sure."  
"I can't tell."  
"Do you like...um...Sarah?"  
Koushiro gasped, 'how'd he know?!'  
"Yea."  
"I knew it! Man why didn't you just tell her?"  
"I couldn't. I was afraid of what she was going to say."  
"Well worry not young friend, she likes you too. So just go on over and tell her."  
"But I don't just like Sarah I love her."  
"Doh! That's what I ment! She LOVES you too!"  
Koushiro let this process in his brain for a few seconds.  
"Really?!" He asked hopefully.  
"Damm stright now get on over there!"  
"Alright! Ja ne!"  
"Sayonara 'Shiro."  
Koushiro hung up the phone. He hurried and got dressed and ran out the door. He only slowed down to give his mom a kiss on the cheek and tell her that he wouldn't be home for supper. He knew for a fact that Sarah's parents and older sister weren't home. And with their bulit up feelings they would need their space.  
  
Koushiro was standing in front of the Jennings' door. He ringed the doorbell and waited, and waited. Finally someone opened the door a crack. It was Sarah, and her hair was all messed up, it looked like she had just woken up from a restless sleep. Unless it was something else.  
Koushiro took a step back and gasped in horror.  
'No it can't be!'  
"Sarah, who's at the door?" Someone called from inside the house.  
'Ohmygawd! Was that Yamato's voice?'  
Yamato struted over to the door and put his arm around Sarah. He opened the door so that he could also see who was at the door.  
"Yo, it's only `Shiro. Hurry up and talk to him so you can come back inside."  
Yamato leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lips. Then he walked back inside.  
Sarah steped outside the door and closed it softly. She walked over to Koushiro and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"`Shiro what's wrong? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sarah said sweetly.  
'Shit how does she know? I knew I shouldn't have told Taichi. Damm she goes out with Yama! I would of never guessed. But wait, Taichi would have known wouldn't he. What were they trying to do to me. They all knew that I liked Sarah. They're probley all making fun of me behind my back. I got to get out of here. I have to go home.'  
When Koushiro didn't speak for a couple minutes Sarah waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Hello? Anybody in there?"  
"Ugh...um...I gotta go." Koushiro stammered.  
Koushiro took off running. Tears were streaming down his face.  
'Why did she do that to me? Why me?' Koushiro thought to himself.  
Koushiro ran to Obidia City Park. He ran to the water fountain and washed his face then he slumped down unto a bench. He curled up, (sort of) put his arms around his knees and buried his head into his arms. Then he cried again.  
'Why don't they like me? I love her with all my heart but she loves Yama. But Tai said...damm Tai's in on this too! Shit who can I talk to now? My life is over. There's nothing left for me to hope for anymore.'  
Koushiro stood up and for the second time he washed his tears away. He started walking. He didn't know where. He started to think back on the days of his childhood. Summers with the other digidestened childern. With Tentomon in the digital world. When Tentomon died, Sarah helped him through the rough times. Now she couldn't help because she was the cause of all his pain. Having friends he could trust, and family that cared. He missed all of it.  
Then Koushiro came to his final destination, the Highton View Terence Bridge. This was the bridge that gave him so much happieness but so much sorrow.  
Koushiro climbed over the protective railing and stood, holding on to the railing, looking out over the street. He looked down and leaned out a little so that he could see the cars go by. His foot lost it's grip and he almost fell. He quickly backed off. He was breathing very hevily when he heard foot steps to his right. He tenced up hoping it would just be some inocent bystander or a cop.  
"Koushiro, we have to talk."  
'Great my worst fears are coming true'  
"`Shiro please come in here we need to talk, now."  
"I'm not moving and if you try and make me come in I'll jump."  
Sarah stoped in her tracks. She didn't want anything to happen to Koushiro until she was done talking to him.  
"Alright you stay where you are and I'll stay where I am."  
"I'm warning you, don't tell me what to do. I'm not afraid of death."  
"Ok then. I'm sorry. This wasn't my idea. This idea was...I do know your feelings for me and I just wanted to say-"  
"Oh shut up. What fellings are you talking about. I have no feelings for you."  
Sarah was taken aback. Koushiro was cursing to himself.  
Sarah ran over to Koushiro and grabed him around his waist. She buried her face in his back. Now Koushiro was really confused.   
'Who's idea was this? And why was Sarah trying to keep me alive?'  
"I (sob) (muffle,muffle,muffle) love (sob) (muffle) and I (sob) just wanted (muffle,muffle) you (sob) (muffle) I (sob) (muffle,muffle) too (sob) (hic)."  
"Wha...um...what did you say?"  
Sarah dried off her tears in Koushiro's back all the while not lousing her grip.  
"I said, I know that you love me and I just wanted to tell you that I love you too."  
"You do?!" Koushiro said as he spun around frogetting where he was standing.  
With his sudden movement the edge of the bridge where he was standing crumbled away and he lost his footing. Sarah couldn't belive her eyes the secret was out and now her love was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Nooo! Koushiro! I love you and I want to be with you forever!" Sarah yelled as she tryed to grab Koushrio.  
As Koushiro fell he uttered, "Sarah, aishiteru."  
  
-  
  
The end of the first chapter  
More to come  
What happens to Koushiro?  
And who's idea was it to make poor 'Shiro sad  
- Sara 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Down - Chapter 2  
  
  
Sarah was walking home from school and it started to rain. Her uniform was getting all wet but not her hair. While she was running home she had her bookbag over her head. She saw Koushiro up ahead. She started running towards him. Then she saw him slip and fall down.   
'I hope he's ok.'  
When he didn't get up she quietly snuck over and leaned over his head.  
"Oi `Shiro."  
She saw Koushrio look up at her. She was blocking some of the rain that was falling on him. Sarah plastered a wide grin across her face. Koushiro smirked a little despite what had happened.  
"Oi Sarah. What's up?"  
Sarah offered out a hand to the muddy boy.  
"Me," she laughed. "And you're down. So take my hand and I'll help you up."  
Koushiro looked at Sarah's funny and raised his eyebrows. Sarah smiled. Koushiro smiled as well and took Sarah's hand. She started halling him up out of the mud when suddenly he yanked on her arm and pulled her down in the mud almost on top of him. Koushiro laughed.  
"`Shiro dude what in the hell was that for?!" Sarah roared.  
Sarah had mud covering her from head to toe and it was dripping off of her hair. Koushiro just couldn't stop laughing.  
"Man, ha ha, gomen-nesai Sarah, ha ha, that was just too funny!"  
As Koushrio dubbled over in laughter, the rain stoped and Sarah started to laugh too.  
After they had their laugh they both got up and started walking for Sarah's house because it was closer.  
On the way there they were talking about nothing in particual when the subject of love came up.  
"So little dude-" Sarah began.  
"I'm not that short anymore." Koushiro cut in.  
"-Yeah whatever. So as I was saying, who do you have a crush on? Or are you incapible of falling in love?" Sarah teased.  
Koushiro flushed. Sarah wondered what was wrong. Koushiro just ran off. Sarah wondered where he was going but just stared after him. She didn't really understand so she just shrugged her shoulders and started walking again. She whistled while she walked and people started staring at her.  
'Man it's like they've never seen a girl drenched in mud and water before.'  
  
When Sarah got home she was greatful that her parents or older sister weren't home. Her being all muddy and such. She went to the wash room and had a quick shower. After she got out of the shower she started to do the landrey. She also called Taichi.  
"Moshi, moshi Yagami residence Taichi speaking."  
"Yo Taichi whats up?"  
"Nothing much."  
"I think he's embarsed."  
"Huh who?"  
'Doh Tai you're a dumbass.'  
"`Shiro! Who do you think I was talking about?"  
"I don't know! You could of been talking about anyone for all I knew!"  
"Sorry Tai but listen I tried to make my move."  
"Huh?! You did?!"  
"Yea Yama told me I had to make it fast but I didn't know how to until today."  
"Alright just tell me what happened."  
"Ok I was walking and I saw `Shiro slip and fall. I was really worried but I had to act cool. So I walked over and we started a converstaion. Turns out he's fine."  
"That's good to here."  
"Yea, anyways when I tryed to help him up he pulled me down in the mud. He must of thought that I was going to help him up then push him back down. I wonder where he got tht idea?!"  
"Not from me. Heheh."  
"Right. So then we were walking to my house and we were talking then I asked he who he liked or something like that then his face flushed and he ran away."  
""So he doesn't know?"  
"Oh of course not other wise he would have told me!"  
"Gomen please don't get mad at me."  
"Ah alright. So what sould I do?"  
'Shimatta didI just ask Tai for help?'  
"Alrighty then. Heres the plan. Yama-chan will go over to your house and wait until the doorbell rings-"  
"Huh?! But why would the doorbell ring?"  
"I'll phone `Shiro and tell him I was talking to you and I'll get him to admit his feelings and then I'll tell him your feelings and tell him to go over to your house. Meanwhile Yama-chan well be at your house and after the doorbell rings he mess up your hair and then you can answer the door. But only open it a crack. Then improvise the door scean. Go outside and talk to `Shiro in five minutes Yama-chan will come out and tell you it's over and you and `Shiro will Have each other at last."  
'That doesn't sound like a very good plan and I don't think it will work but oh well.'  
"Alright. Tai are you shre this will work?"  
"Positive."  
"I don't know-"  
"Come on this will work and by the end of the day you and `Shiro will be cuddling and so will me and Yama-chan."  
"Are you just doing this to improve your relationship with Yama?"  
"Moi? No way. This is all about you!"  
"Ok then. I'll agree. I gotta go."  
"Mata aimasho."  
Sarah got off the phone in a matter of minutes Yama would be over and then she would just have to wait for Koushiro. Sarah sighed. She was never so nervous in her life.  
In moments she heard the door open. She went to go see who it was. It was Yama.  
"Konnichi wa Yama."  
"Yo Sarah."  
They both sat on the couch and waited. The atmosphere was to tence to actualy say anything so they jut sat there.  
Finally the doorbell rang. Yamato scrambled to mess up Sarah's hair. When it was messed up enough she went to the door and opened it a crack. Standing there oddly enough was Koushiro.  
Sarah saw Koushiro take a step back and gasp.  
"Sarah, who's at the door?" Yamato called from inside the house.  
Yamato walked over to the door and put his arm around Sarah. He opened the door so that he could see Koushiro as well. And for Koushiro to see him.  
"Yo, it's only `Shiro. Hurry up and talk to him so you can come back inside."  
Yamato leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lips. Then he walked back inside.  
Sarah steped outside the door and closed it softly. She walked over to Koushiro and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"`Shiro what's wrong? Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Sarah said sweetly.  
She knew it hurt him to see that. It even hurt her to do that.  
When Koushiro didn't speak for a couple minutes Sarah waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Hello? Anybody in there?"  
"Ugh...um...I gotta go." Koushiro stammered.  
Koushiro took off running just as Yamto stepped out side as well.  
"Damm where's he going?" Yamato asked confused.  
"I don't know but I do care. This is all your's and your stupid Taichi's falut. I'm going after him."  
Sarah turned to leave when Yamato caught her arm. She wildly whiped aroung and slaped Yamato. She regretted doing so right after.  
Yamato droped her arm and held his cheek. He looked at the ground.  
"I'm sorry Yamato I didn't mean to-"  
"What I had to say isn't importaint now. Just go on after him. He might be in trouble."  
"Domo arigato. I really apreatiate what your doing. I think."  
Sarah took off running after Koushiro.  
'I have to fin him I hav to tell him what happened and I have to confess my love for him. `Shiro I'm coming for you, koi."  
Sarah ran to the park. She searched every inch of the park then decided to check his house. She reasoned that going over the Highton View Terence Bridge would cut the time travled in half so she ran towards the bridge.  
  
When Sarah came to the bridge she saw someone getting ready to jump. When she go closer she saw it was Koushiro.  
'`Shiro! It's really `Shiro. I have to tell him before it's too late.'  
"Koushiro, we have to talk."  
Koushiro didn't answer her. So she tryed again.  
"`Shiro please come in here we need to talk, now."  
She started walking towards him.  
"I'm not moving and if you try and make me come in I'll jump."  
Sarah stoped in her tracks. She didn't want anything to happen to Koushiro until she was done talking to him.  
"Alright you stay where you are and I'll stay where I am."  
"I'm warning you, don't tell me what to do. I'm not afraid of death."  
'You might not be afriad but I am. I don't want to lose you.'  
"Ok then. I'm sorry. This wasn't my idea. This idea was...I do know your feelings for me and I just wanted to say-"  
"Oh shut up. What fellings are you talking about. I have no feelings for you."  
Sarah was taken aback. She heard Koushiro curse to himself.  
Sarah couldn't take it any longer so she ran over to Koushiro and grabed him around his waist. She buried her face in his back.  
'I don't want to lose you.'  
"I (sob) (muffle,muffle,muffle) love (sob) (muffle) and I (sob) just wanted (muffle,muffle) you (sob) (muffle) I (sob) (muffle,muffle) too (sob) (hic)."  
"Wha...um...what did you say?"  
Sarah dried off her tears in Koushiro's back all the while not loosening her grip.  
"I said, I know that you love me and I just wanted to tell you that I love you too."  
"You do?!" Koushiro said as he spun around frogetting where he was standing.  
With his sudden movement the edge of the bridge where he was standing crumbled away and he lost his footing. Sarah couldn't belive her eyes her love was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Nooo! Koushiro! I love you and I want to be with you forever!" Sarah yelled as she tryed to grab Koushrio.  
As Koushiro fell he uttered, "Sarah, aishiteru."  
Sarah hastily leaned over the railing and grabed Koushiro's arm before he fell completly. Her grip wasn't that strong and his arm sliped and soon allshe was holding onto was his hand.  
"I won't let you go. Not this time. I let Taichi and Yamto talk me into doing something really stupid and because I was so naive you're going to die."  
Koushiro coughed.  
"I will always be there for you don't even think of it as your falut. It was intirerly mine."  
The teens heard something suddenly crack. The railing gave way and Sarah fell forward being draged by the weight of Koushiro.  
"Let go of me and save yourself!"  
"I can't do that!"  
Sarah backed away and dropped to her knees. She then lifted Koushiro up as the railing colapsed.  
"That was a close one."  
Koushiro said carelessly as he fell over on Sarah.  
Sarah started to cry.  
"I could've lost you. Don't ever do that to me again."  
Koushiro comforted her by rocking her back and forth.  
"We have to get Taichi and Yamato for their stupid ideas."  
"Yeah you're right let's go right now."  
Sarah helped Koushiro get up and they started walking towards Taichi's house which would be where they other boys were to.  
  
Sarah rang the doorbell while supporting Koushiro's weight. In five minutes when no one answered the door Sarah checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. They wen't inside. They were shocked at what they found. Yamato was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying his eyes out. Sarh left Koushiro in the doorway and ran over to Yamato. Forgetting the reason she came.  
"Yama, are you alright?"  
Yamato looked at her and dried his tears lightly.  
"No. Don't you get it everything is falling apart!"  
Sarah glanced at Koushiro who was hobbleing over to them at the very moment. When he caught her glance and saw how concerned she looked he gave her his best smile and shruged his shoulders.  
"We don't get it. What happened and where is Taichi?"  
Yamato broke down again. Once he finished he tryed speaking again.  
"Taichi's in the hospital. He was in a car crash. He was coming to pick me up. He's in intensive care and it's all my falut. They think he's going to die."  
All off a sudden Koushiro colapsed onto the floor in agony. His two friends rushed over to see what was wrong but he was going into eplitic seziores and had lost concionsness.  
  
-  
  
The end of the second chapter  
More to come  
What's going to happen to Taichi?  
And what's happening to Koushiro?  
- Sara 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I finally finished this chapter! I have a lot of other stuff than this to do right now. This chapter is going to have to be really short. Hopefully I will have the forth chapter by the new year. (Not bloody likely though!)  
  
Falling Down - Chapter 3  
  
  
Koushiro woke up in a strangly white room. He cocked his head to the side and saw a sleeping figure in the chair next to his bed. Koushiro looked up at the celing and started thinking. Although the lights were off he could tell that there were still people where ever he was. Most likely he was in a hospital. He tried to recall what happened to him for him to be in the hospital.  
  
*Flashback*  
Sarah had just rang the doorbell when Koushiro felt quezzy. They waited five minutes and when no one answered the door Sarah just opened the door and helped him get inside. Koushiro got the shock of his life, because Yamato was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying his eyes out, which is something he hasn't done since he was a child. Koushiro leaned against the door frame as Sarah ran over to Yamato. They both had forgot the reason why they came.  
"Yama, are you alright?" Sarah asked as she ran.  
Koushiro felt dizzy but was concerned so he left the safety of the door frame and started hobbling over to the others.  
"No. Don't you get it everything is falling apart!" Yamato's voice cracked.  
Koushiro caught Sarah's glance from across the room and smiled reasuring and shruged his shoulders. He didn't know any more that Sarah did.  
"We don't get it. What happened and where is Taichi?"  
Yamato broke down again. Once he finished he tryed speaking again.  
"Taichi's in the hospital. He was in a car crash. He was coming to pick me up. He's in intensive care and it's all my falut. They think he's going to die."  
Koushiro felt a wave of nausea wash over him. The pain was too much for him and he fell down. The last thing he remembered was going into epilectic seziores and then fainting.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Koushiro closed his eyes and tried to forget about the pain.  
"So that's what happened to me."  
He relized that he had spoke out loud when the person on the chair next to him stured. When his eyes focused on who it was, he was surprised. It was Sarah and she was waking up.  
"Uh...Shiro?" Sarah opened her eyes sleeply. "Shiro?! You're alive?!" She sat up any sleep that was in her eyes was gone and replaced by joy and newfound happyness.  
"Last time I checked, yea." He chuckled.  
Sarah jumped on the bed, forgot about the IV and everything, and hugged Koushiro her tightest. Koushiro made choking sounds and flayed his arms around a bit for added effect.  
"I missed you too." He stated almost laughing.  
In a moment or two a doctor came in the room with a clipboard.  
"Izumi Koushiro?" She asked.  
Sarah got off him and stood up on the other side of the bed. She and Koushiro had on worryed faces.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Doctor Rox." She extened a hand for him to shake. He gripped it and shook.  
"When can I go home doc?"  
Dr. Rox sighed. "Well you can go home today but..."  
Koushiro got really worried. What if he had some desiese or something.  
"But what doc? My friend here had enough pain already today. Just get it over with already." Sarah demanded impationtaly.  
"Well, Mr. Izumi, you have a brain tourmor. But it is dormat right now. As long as you don't get too full of emotions it should remain that way."  
Koushiro heard Sarah sigh, he could also hear himself sigh like he wasn't even in his body anymore. But the feeling soon passed and everything was right once again.  
'Well,' he thought, 'as right as it'll ever get, now.'  
"I'll leave now and let you pack up. Check out at the front desk when you leave."  
Dr. Rox turned around and left the room quickly, as she had more pressing things to attened to. Sarah started packing up some clothes that she had hurriedly packed before racing over to the hospital. Koushiro stood up, a bit shakey but fine otherwise. He proceded to help Sarah pack the clothes. Ten minuits passed without a word spoken but they both had a lot on their minds.  
'What had happened to Taichi? Was he ok and alive, or was he...' Koushiro thought trailed off, not even wanting to think about the other posibilty for his friend.  
As they were walking out of the room into the hall Sarah broke the silence. "Shiro, I'm sure Taichis just fine. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. We can go to his room if you want. Yama showed me when you first got here and I had to wait for you."  
"Alright then, let's go." 


End file.
